Survivor
by insanities
Summary: For the longest time ever, Piper has been surfing the waves. But when an unfortunate shark attack, which resulted Piper to lose her arm, will she surf again? Or will a certain blond, blue-eyed boy give her the confidence to continue surfing. Read and Review!


**a/n: Hey guise! This is an AU Jasper story!**

**disclaimer: I do not own anything, Rick Riordan does. Read and Review!**

* * *

Piper woke to her best friend, Annabeth's screaming at her. "Pipes! Get your lazy ass up! We are going to be late for school!" Only Annabeth was worried about being late on the last day of school.

Piper lives in Orange County, California. It was a very nice place to be, and many tourists likes to come to Orange County. The best part of living here is Laguna Beach, which is considered as one of the best beaches in California. It is also, a place where Piper and Annabeth likes to go surfing.

Since Piper and Annabeth were little, they have been always in the water, surfing. Soon enough, they began to compete in surfing competitions. At first, they usually get close to last place, but after vigorous practice, they began to pull up to the top three spots. Now, they are competing at a national level. Just last week, Annabeth and Piper has been accepted to compete in the California state championships.

Annabeth's family is currently staying at Piper's house for a while, due to her family losing their home in an earthquake last year. Mr. Chase is currently out, searching for a home big enough to fit Annabeth and her two younger brothers. Annabeth's mother, Athena Chase was out with Piper's mother, Aphrodite McLean, shopping for groceries.

Just when Piper was about to go back to sleep, ice cold water greeted her. "Annabeth!" Piper screamed at the blonde, who is currently on the ground laughing.

"Sorry, Pipes. It was the only way for you to wake up," Annabeth said, breathing heavily from laughing before. "Get dressed and let's go."

Piper glared at Annabeth playfully. "Yes mother." Piper said, as she walked off to her bathroom before Annabeth could say something else. Once she closed the door, Piper slipped on a pair of shorts and a graphic shirt that says "Golden State." She quickly brushed her wet, chocolate brown hair before stepping out of the bathroom. Annabeth was already ready; she was wearing dark shorts and a owl printed shirt. Her long blonde locks were up in a messy ponytail, and a few bangs were in her face. Once Annabeth saw that Piper was ready, she grabbed Piper's arm and pulled her into Annabeth's red Jeep.

* * *

Annabeth and Piper pulled up into the school's parking lot just as the late bell rang. "Damn it! We're late." Annabeth scowled as she parked her car. Today, the traffic was worse than normal, probably because people are going to Orange County for vacation. It took them fifteen minutes longer than usual.

Piper got out of the Jeep before slamming the door closed. "Relax. It's only the last day of school. No one would care." Piper said, trying to calm down the angry blonde.

Annabeth thought for a moment. "I guess so. Hurry up, I don't want to be more late for class!" Annabeth grabbed Piper's arm and dragged her to class. When they finally arrived to class, everyone seemed to be present, even Leo and Percy, who are known to be at least ten minutes late. Since it was the last day of school, the teacher let the class do anything they like. Everyone was sitting around in their own seperate cliques, the jocks sat the closest to the doors, throwing crumpled pieces of paper at each other; the nerds sat near the teacher's desk, reading Shakespeare's plays. Annabeth and Piper's group of friends were seated by the far corner of the classroom, just talking.

Once Leo saw Annabeth and Piper run inside, he ran to them, and pretending to hold a microphone, said, "Today marked the first day that Annabeth Chase, A+ student, was late. History has just been made- oww." Leo cried out as Annabeth punched Leo's arm. She playfully punched her boyfriend, Percy, who was pretending to take a picture, before greeting their other friend, Reyna, who is also Leo's girlfriend. Piper went to her guy best friend, Jason, who was applauding Annabeth, and elbowed him.

"Oww Beauty Queen. You have bony arms." Jason joked, using the nickname that Piper hates, which resulted in a punch in the arm by Piper. Everyone but Piper and Jason knows that they both like each other. It is only a matter of time before they get together.

"Ready for the party? Remember to bring your surfboards." Reyna reminded Piper and Annabeth. Reyna too, also loves to surf. She is also competing in the same competition as Piper and Annabeth. Reyna's family lives a few blocks away from Piper, and usually hosts beach parties at Laguna beach every year on the last day of school. It's a tradition for Piper and her friends to have a surfing party, they had surfing parties ever since they have met when they were eleven, which was five years ago.

"Totally. How can I forget my surfboard?" Piper joked. All of Piper's friends know that Piper is extremely passionate about surfing. Everyone jokes that Piper lives on her surfboard, since you can always find her surfing on her free time.

They all chatted for a while, talking about Reyna's party later that night, before the bell rang at 11:00, signaling that all students may leave the building. Since it is the last day of school, students gets a half day.

"Bye guys! See you guys later!" Piper shouted at her friends, who were driving home. Piper got into Annabeth's red Jeep, and drove back home, excited for the upcoming party at Laguna beach.

If only Piper knew what was going to happen to her later.

* * *

**a/n: So, what do you guys think? It is really rushed, but I was kinda in a hurry to write this. If you think I should continue this story, please review down below. I may update late, due to SAT prep (thanks mom!). Also, I'm looking for a beta-reader for this story, because, as you can see, I suck at writing. If anyone wants to become my beta-reader, please pm me. And, what couple do you rather see more often? Percabeth or Leyna? Review your choice!**

**~ Lauren**


End file.
